<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>5+1 Times They Danced by rvaleardis</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29155095">5+1 Times They Danced</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rvaleardis/pseuds/rvaleardis'>rvaleardis</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bridgerton (TV), Bridgerton Series - Julia Quinn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cute, Dancing, F/M, Fluff, Short &amp; Sweet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:48:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,664</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29155095</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rvaleardis/pseuds/rvaleardis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times Penelope and Anthony ran into each other at a ball. The one time they went together.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anthony Bridgerton/Penelope Featherington</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>181</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>5+1 Times They Danced</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I am new to writing and have had no real practice. I am aware that it may not be perfect but I really enjoyed writing it. I am grateful for all of your support. </p><p>I hope this makes someone happy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Five times Penelope and Anthony ran into each other at a ball. The one time they went together.</p><p>____________________________________<br/>
1.</p><p>Penelope had become accustomed to standing on the sidelines. With Colin gone on his tour, she rarely got to dance at all. </p><p>This current ball at the Cowper estate was no different. She was swaying to the music, looking out to the dance floor. All the young debutantes were dancing away when she felt a hand on her arm. She turned to find a rather desperate looking Anthony Bridgerton. </p><p>"Penelope, would you do me the honor of having this dance? Please?" He said rather desperately while sneaking a glance over his shoulder. </p><p>She nodded and followed him to the dance floor. She was curious as to who he was running from. Her face must have given her away because he answered her question.</p><p>"Mother has been trying to introduce me to half the ton in the last five minutes alone. I must say, you have helped me a great deal Ms. Featherington."</p><p>A giggle escaped Penelope's lips as she looked up at him. </p><p>His eyes found hers and narrowed. "Am I to believe you find my discomfort amusing, Miss Featherington? " he said as he led her in a waltz across the floor.</p><p>" You believe correctly. It is certainly refreshing to see that it's not just the women who have to suffer the constant push and bustle of the London season." Penelope replied.</p><p>Anthony was impressed. He hadn't expected a reply, especially not one such as that. She didn't hold back and let him know exactly what she was thinking. Interesting. </p><p>They parted when the song was over and went there separate ways.</p><p>___________________________________<br/>
2.</p><p>The next ball was at the Trowbridge estate. Portia Featherington was giving all of her attention to Prudence and Philippa. Just as well, Penelope was in no hurry to be forced to mingle with rude people.</p><p>She was walking by the edge of the dance floor when she saw Lord Kensigton start to walk her way. She panicked but tried not to give anything away. She was attempting to divert her route when she heard her name called out by said Lord. She hurried her pace as to feign she didn't hear anything when she stumbled upon Anthony Bridgerton. </p><p>Anthony looked at her face and then looked behind her. He understood what was going and simply offered his arm. They started to dance just in time for the waltz. </p><p>Penelope let out a sigh of relief and said "Thank you. I may not have many suitors but I certainly don't want that old man's attention." </p><p>Anthony twirled her before saying "I understand perfectly, Miss Featherington. Lord Kensigton is certainly not the man you want after you. No need to fret though, I will take care of it." </p><p>Penelope was left to wonder what that meant as they continued their dance in a comfortable silence. After their dance was finished she met up with Eloise. As she listened to her friend talk about Lady Whistledown, she noticed Anthony speaking to Lord Kensigton. She couldn't tell what was being said but Lord Kensigton didn't look too thrilled. In fact, after said conversation he left the ball all together. </p><p>Anthony met her eyes a little while later and sent a wink her way.</p><p> </p><p>____________________________________<br/>
3.</p><p>The Duke and Duchess were the next to host a ball. Penelope was very excited to attend. Not only had she been personally invited by Her Grace, her mother and sisters were not to attend. What an exciting ball indeed. She was able to procure a gown that actually suited her body and hair. She felt beautiful, like she never had before. </p><p>Her carriage arrived right after the Bridgertons' carriage. When she went to get down she noticed the hand that was held out for her belonged to none other than Anthony Bridgerton himself.</p><p>She stepped down carefully, being sure not to ruin her gown and looked up to him. He had a strange look in his eyes but a bright smile. </p><p>"You look lovely, Miss Featherington." He said as he guided her to where the family was standing. </p><p>Penelope felt her cheeks flush and replied "Thank you, my lord. You look wonderful, yourself." She said with her head held high. A bout of confidence ran through her.</p><p>Eloise made sure to grab Penelope by the arm as quickly as she in order to avoid Lady Bridgerton's matchmaking schemes. Penelope sneaked a glance behind her to find Anthony still looking at her.</p><p> </p><p>Penelope was nursing a glass of lemonade by the dance floor. Eloise was pulled away for a dance but Penelope was supposed to run interference should the need arise. She felt rather than saw a presence come her way. Anthony was walking towards her with haste.</p><p>They locked eyes and Anthony signaled to the dance floor with his head. Penelope understood, set her drink down and grabbed his hand once he arrived.</p><p>"Might I ask what has you in such a state, my lord?" Penlope asked as he whisked her away.</p><p>"Please, do call me Anthony. It was Cressida Cowper, she seemed to have made stalking me her mission for tonight." Anthony replied.</p><p>"Then you must call me Penelope. Yes well, that would make anyone want to disappear." </p><p>They danced with ease, having done this beforehand. It had become a ritual. They would seek each other during the balls. They would dance at least once and then go their separate ways.</p><p> </p><p>____________________________________<br/>
4.</p><p>Lady Danbury was famous for her soirees. They were always big and wonderful. Full of magic, one might say. Everyone who was anyone in society was invited. This included the Featheringtons, mother and all daughters. Penelope was thrilled to go to the ball but not so thrilled with the gown she was forced to wear. Were it not for her mother this gown would have met its death by fire. She would see to it herself that the gown be devoured by the flames in her chimney. </p><p> </p><p>Penelope entered the ballroom and took in the decorations. Her family went on without her as she stood and took in the moment. The music was lovely, there were flowers everywhere and so many beautiful gowns. It looked straight out of a fairytale. </p><p>She walked towards where the band was, stood with her back against the wall, hid behind a massive plant and closed her eyes.  She focused on the music and the vibrations along the wall. The smells and the chatter. She didn't notice someone walking her way. </p><p>Anthony had seen Penelope the second she walked in. She was hard to miss given her attire. He wished there was something he could do to ban her mother's terrible taste in clothes. She looked breathtaking, hideous gown and all. He saw her close her eyes and smile while leaning against the wall. His heart started to beat a little quicker as he made his way towards her.</p><p>She opened her eyes just in time to see Anthony only a mere three steps away from her. She brought herself to stand with her spine straightened and greeted him.</p><p>"Good evening Anthony. Trying to escape someone already?" She said</p><p>"Not yet, thankfully. These mamas have been accosting Benedict tonight. Can't say I'm too keen to save him."</p><p>Penelope laughed and said "I understand."</p><p>Anthony shot her a wide smile. The band started to play a waltz and Anthony found himself asking Penelope to dance.</p><p>Lady Danbury knew all and everyone knew it. There was little that she didn't know. One thing she knew was that Anthony Bridgerton had danced with Penelope Featherington at least once every ball of the season. Each ball with more dances than the last. She saw something there that wasn't there before. A spark lit within the two whenever they locked eyes. </p><p>____________________________________<br/>
5.</p><p>Let it be said that Her Majesty the Queen knew how to throw a ball. They were always the best of the season no matter what. Not a soul missed it unless serious illness or death occurred. There was much to be enjoyed.</p><p>The gardens in particular were the best place to be. At least that is what Penelope thought.</p><p>She had ventured to one of the main gardens after having been stuck listening to her mother whine about her daughters not dancing with respectable suitors. The garden was near the dance floor and she could hear the music playing softly.</p><p>She let the music guide her steps and imagined herself dancing with a certain man. </p><p>Anthony had escaped a rather uncomfortable situation with a debutante and her mother when he saw Penelope in the garden. She looked happy. He wanted nothing more than to be near her and hold her. </p><p>Before he knew it, he grabbed her hand and placed his other hand on her waist without saying a word. Penelope didn't even flinch. She was becoming accustomed to this. </p><p>They danced in the moonlight, away from all the fuss and bother.</p><p>"This certainly has become quite the habit." Penelope said while looking up at Anthony.</p><p>Anthony smiled and said "Yes, one of my most favorite habits I have to say."</p><p>Penelope felt her cheeks flush. His closeness, his voice, his hand holding her waist so securely, it was all too much and too little contact at the same time.</p><p>Anthony was having trouble seeing Penelope as his sister's best friend. He was seeing Penelope for the woman she was. He really liked what saw, maybe even loved it.</p><p>____________________________________</p><p>1.</p><p>The band played their favorite waltz. The dance floor opened and the couple walked to the center </p><p>"Ready for our first dance as husband and wife, Viscountess Bridgerton?" Anthony asked his new wife.</p><p>"Ready." Penelope responded.</p><p>They let the music take control and danced what could be considered their most special dance of all. Their happiness and love was shining through every step, every twirl, and every look.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>